


Strangers in the Night

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Eren Yeager, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Strangers in the night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's Jean and Marcos Wedding, eren's pov, prepare ur diabetic kit, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers in the night<br/>Two lonely people we were strangers in the night<br/>Up to the moment<br/>When we said our first hello.<br/>Little did we know<br/>Love was just a glance away<br/>A warm embracing dance away~</p>
<p>
  <strong>Or: Levi and Eren were both ditched by their friends at a wedding, and decide to do something about their loneliness.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

[[Strangers in the Night - by Frank Sinatra]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlSbSKNk9f0)

Eren’s PoV

God, this wedding was so fucking boring. I mean, yeah, I was really happy that Jean and Marco found each other and so on, but everybody seemed to know each other and here I was, abandoned by my friends, sitting in this dark corner of the room and sipping silently on my glass of champagne while watching everyone else having fun. I realized that my life sucked.

“But not as much as a certain horse tonight”, I mumble to myself. Unfortunately – and of course – there’s no response, making me even more depressed and annoyed at the situation. I sighed. Usually I’d have been found on my phone by now, scrolling through facebook or sending tons of pictures via snapchat, but my phone already died long ago. I downed the remaining alcohol in my glass and stood up, going for a refill.

When I came back and sat down again, I realized there was someone at the other end of the room who looked exactly like I felt. He [wore](http://www.polyvore.com/pinterest/thing?context_id=17789995&context_type=user_fav&id=116845075) a slim fitted suit by what I could see with this distance between us, with a white dress shirt underneath. Although his clothes were formal and suited the event, his expression wasn’t only bored, but murderous even, and he probably would snap at anyone who dared to approach him. His pitch-black hair only added to the dark aura that was around him, and something inside me wondered which one of the guests brought this mysterious man with them. He was kind of intriguing.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

_What were the chances we'd be sharing love_

_Before the night was through_

Then he turned around and looked right at me and as soon as he did so, his dark aura faded away and he suddenly looked very peaceful. The man had flicked his wrist every now and then, making the drink in his glass swirl around, but he stopped the movement as he caught my gaze. If this were a movie, there would be a long scene with us staring at each other, bodies of other guests moving through the picture although the main focus would be on us. He would raise his drink while looking at me, and I would raise mine and smile back shyly. Then he would come over to me, maybe with some more champagne, and lead me into another room where we would dance to a romantic song which would echo through the house.

But this wasn’t a movie. I stared openly at him, wondering how is eyes could look so clear and sharp with these bags under them. If I’d have to guess I’d say his eyes would be either blue or grayish, but I wasn’t able to see it clearly since he sat at the other end of the room. I felt his gaze on me, too. Maybe it was the alcohol in both of our systems, but none of us was embarrassed about the long eye contact. It was almost comfortable, like we participated in some sort of conversation without speaking to each other. Now imagine the surprise I felt as I saw him getting up and leaving his unfinished drink and his cold expression on the table he sat at, slowly walking over to me, one hand casually tucked into a pocket of his slacks. I raised an eyebrow at him and he answered with a smirk, which was like a kick in my gut except that the pain was replaced by amazement and admiration for his beauty. If anyone would ask me later on when the moment was I started to get genuinely interested in this man I would refer to this, right now, right here. Because his appearance didn’t only simply demanded attention, it was outright intriguing.  
As I saw him making his way over to me, my mind screamed at me to get to know him; and _everything _about him. The longer we had eye contact, the more I got interested.__

 _ _ _Something in your eyes was so inviting___

 _ _Something in your smile was so exciting__

_Something in my heart_

_Told me I must have you_

He stopped in front of me, and I realized he was fucking short, but his slacks were also unbelievable tight, clearly showing his amount of muscles. I looked up again and blushed as I realized he had caught me staring. “Hello there. You didn’t really look like you enjoyed yourself, so I thought you wanted some company.” It wasn’t really a question.

“I could say the same to you”, I chuckled and gestured to one of the chairs next to me. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“How enormously generous of you.” Instead of sitting down, he caught my hand in his own, and bowed down to kiss the back of it. I blushed furiously at his soft lips on me. It was so outdated, and I loved it. Although I was trying to will the red on my cheeks away, I still felt its overwhelming heat as he smirked up to me before letting go of my hand and sitting down with crossed legs.

“So, with who do I have the pleasure to talk?”

Wow, he’s smooth, I noticed. “I’m Eren”, I smiled, face still pink-tinted. “Eren Yeager. And you?”

“Levi Ackerman. You know, the one who felt really lonely because he knows nearly nobody here since I’m just a friend of a friend of the groom.” He sighed histrionically. 

I softly blew air through my nose as I stifled a laugh. “Aww, are you trying to make me pity you, Levi Ackerman?”

“What, _me_? Never.” A smirk tugged his lips upwards.

Rolling my eyes at him, I sipped at my newly brought champagne. “So, Levi, why were you in such a bad mood earlier? You looked really dyspeptic.”

He flashed me a grin. “Yeah, you could say I was in a really shitty mood until I saw you. My only friend here ditched me after a minute or two.”

“Actually, the same happened to me. Thank God we’ve found each other, huh?”, I joked with a lopsided smirk.

Levi’s grin faltered into a soft smile that really suited him, and his eyes – they were really gray, I realized – locked with mine. I felt heat rise in my face once again, my stomach tingled, my heart stopped, and my mind felt like it was made of cotton candy, although Levi’s seemed somewhere else. “Yeah, thank God indeed.”

_Strangers in the night_

_Two lonely people we were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment_

_When we said our first hello_

_Little did we know_

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm embracing dance away, and_

We sat in comfortable silence since then, listening to the music softly playing in the background and watching the bodies move over the dancefloor. I was never really one of the great dancers, but it looked really beautiful and peaceful as the people moved in sync to the music. I really wanted to dance, but I knew I would step on Levi’s toes if we would and I’d rather spare myself the embarrassment that would come with this.

A new song came up, an especially slow one, and some people exited the dancefloor while others, mostly couples, joined the ones who were still dancing. There wasn’t a moment in my life in which I wished more I was able to dance properly. 

Levi seemed to have read my mind, or at least seen my wishful looks at the dancefloor, because he stood up and stretched his elbow out, waiting for me to hook my arm in his.

But I hesitated, nervously fiddling my hands while blinking up at him, who whore an amused expression. “I- I’m a really shitty dancer!” I blurted out, before my mind comprehended what I just said and my face was a mix of shock and embarrassment. But Levi didn’t seem to mind, he just looked at me with that sickly sweet smile and a soft look in his eyes. “I don’t care, Eren. As long I get to dance with you, everything else is fine.”

“I’m definitely gonna step on your toes”, I whined.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

“And it’s gonna be so embarrassing. Believe me Levi, I _really_ can’t dance.”

With a wicked grin, he said “Then I’ll teach you.”

I huffed. “Fine, goddamnit. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I stood up and hooked my arm into his, my heart stuttering in my chest at the sudden closeness. Together, we went to the dancefloor and while we held hands at one side, he laid his other one on my waist and mine on his shoulder. I narrowed my eyebrows in concentration, and stared at my feet to make sure I was moving the way I’m supposed to. I only just looked up when I heard a quiet laugh coming from him, and was met with his amused face while we moved in sync with the music.

“Are you…laughing at me?” I said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow at him.

He bit his lower lip, to stifle his laugh I suppose, and shook his head. “Of course not; you’re just too adorable with that expression.”

Oh my God, I’m so going to die. Call the ambulance, my heart can’t take it anymore.

He smiled at me and then let go of my waist so I could do an underarm turn. As soon as we were face to face, he held me close once again. I was so focused on Levi and his overwhelming presence that I completely forgot to pay attention to my steps, but to my surprise I didn’t make a single mistake.

“See? You don’t even step on my toes”, he smirked as if he had read my mind. He did that often, I noticed.

“Yet”, I mutter, making him laugh out loud. “I’m serious! I used to dance a lot, but I messed up every single time. It’s a wonder you’re still standing.”

Levi blinked at me, his voice lower than before. “Maybe we’re just perfect for each other.”

The soft smile that made its way on my lips was completely dopey. “Yes, we are”, I breathed.

We whirled around once again, and he tugged me a bit closer on my waist at that. “Eren?”

“Yes, Levi?”

Pink tinted his cheeks as he locked eyes with me. “Can I kiss you?”

“Y-Yes.”

_Ever since that night we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right_

_For strangers in the night_

We came to a halt despite the bodies were still moving near us. I bowed down a bit and he captured my lips with his soft ones, the last thing I saw before we both closed our eyes were his beautiful gray irises full of adoration. Warmth blossomed in my chest while he was so close to me, so close and dear. I only knew him for an hour, although it felt like years. I felt like I was the happiest man on earth, like everything in the universe just happened so we could meet at this boring wedding which turned out to be the complete opposite of boring in the end.

My lungs quit working although I was breathing softly through my nose, and I pulled away reluctantly, my forehead resting against his. Levi slowly opened his eyes again. He looked like I felt, in absolute bliss and kind of astonished. His eyes had that soft look in them, making me want to live in this moment forever, or at least capture it so I wouldn’t ever forget it. I let go of his shoulder where my left hand was lying while we danced and kissed, and softly pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Levi?”

“Yes, Eren?”

I bit the inside of my cheeks. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.” 

His voice was full of adoration and happiness, and I couldn’t help but kiss him again.

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm embracing dance away_

_Ever since that night we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right_

_For strangers in the night_

**Author's Note:**

> For more daily updated Fluff you could subscribe to the series :3  
> Also, I'll gladly write something fluffy for you, so if you have an idea for an ereri one-shot, leave it down below and I see what I can do ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
